Partituras rotas
by Vientoyhielo
Summary: Eren en busca de una vida distinta se muda a la gran ciudad de Nueva York, no obstante el destino le tenía algo mucho más grande preparado. De una manera extraña conocería a un frío hombre que toca el violín, quién sabría como robarse su corazón y cómo dejarlo casi vacío con su bella melodía. AU/ErenxLevi


**Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

 **Tema: música.**

 **Advertencias:** **Relación homosexual, esto es yaoi.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Está ambientado en un Universo Alternativo moderno, no obstante no se trata del año actual sino del principio del siglo XXI. Comenzará en el año 2000; no smarthphones, no ipods ni nada parecido. Luego verán porque decidí hacerlo así.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

。

 **Capítulo único**

" _ **Las lágrimas transmiten con mayor elocuencia que mil estrofas juntas, un mensaje de dolor indecible, de profundo arrepentimiento o de amor inefable."**_

― _ **Washington Irving**_

。

Se encontraba muy concentrado, o bueno, más bien la palabra adecuada debería ser "ansioso". Su mente sólo se sumergía en expectativas y aspiraciones en lo que sería su nuevo entorno a tan solo unas horas, tanto así que el luminoso flash junto al sonido de éste lo tomó de sorpresa, casi asustándolo.

― Eren, despierta. Se supone que deberías sonreír. Necesito una última foto tuya antes de no volverte a ver.

El castaño suspiró. Carla Jaeger podía ser exagerada y sobreprotectora cuando quería.

― Mamá, no me voy a ir a la guerra. ― Replicó el joven rodando los ojos.

Su madre arrugó un poco el entrecejo tironeándole un poco la mejilla, el castaño se quejó.

― Pero te irás a algo similar. La carrera policial es arriesgada también.

― Para eso me voy a entrenar. No debes preocuparte. ― Le explicó.

Carla suspiró. Sabía que su hijo desde pequeño era un imán para los problemas, así que tampoco es algo que la mantendría "tranquila".

― Mamá, confía en mí. ― Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a su progenitora y la única contestación de ésta fue un fuerte abrazo.

― Te voy a extrañar mucho.

― También yo. ― Dijo con sinceridad, esta sería la primera vez viviendo solo y lejos de su madre.

― También te extrañaré, Mikasa. No olvides cuidar a tu hermano para que no se meta en líos.

Bueno, casi solo.

Realmente no viviría solo, sino con su hermana Mikasa. Ambos se mudarían a Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la ciudad de los sueños. Y como el apodo lo decía, ambos irían hasta allá en busca de sus sueños.

Cuando se lo comentó a su madre un poco antes de año nuevo ella le dijo que estaba mal de la cabeza. Es decir, no llevaban una mala vida allí en Virginia; tenían una casa modesta con algunos lujos, una de las panaderías locales más famosas por sus ricos sándwiches y postres. Su madre le cuestionó con voz un tanto fuerte, ¿Por qué no seguir con el legado de los Jaeger? El negocio familiar era algo que siempre creyó que Eren iba a continuar en honor a su padre.

Por fortuna luego de explicar sus razones su madre aceptó. Mikasa también quería esa carrera por razones similares a las de Eren, por lo tanto logró tener el apoyo de su hermana también.

La razón venía por aquél acontecimiento que ninguno de los dos jóvenes podrían borrar de su mente...

Salió de sus pensamientos ante el sonoro beso de su madre en su mejilla, luego vino un cálido abrazo. Ambas cosas sirvieron para que dejara de pensar en su pasado y que se concentrara en el presente.

― Cuídense mucho los dos. ― Sonrió Carla con sus ojos ámbar llenos de lágrimas. Eren vio en ellos muchas emociones; felicidad, nostalgia y un poco de melancolía.

Eso sirvió para que la despedida se alargara un poco más, haciéndola más emotiva aún, y sólo el llamado a que se ocupara el avión fue lo que los separó de su madre.

Ya era hora de tomar un nuevo rumbo y un paso muy grande en sus vidas.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente de emoción, su equipaje y documentos en mano, tanto Mikasa como él caminaron al chequeo de equipaje para luego subir a su avión correspondiente.

。

Nueva York. Con sus luces neón y pantallas gigantes iluminando los edificios. Una ciudad donde cualquier americano le gustaría vivir y crecer profesionalmente hablando. Y Eren Jaeger por fin había llegado ahí. Su objetivo había sido este, por lo que no iba a decir "Nunca pensé llegar aquí" porque, al contrario de eso, siempre se había imaginado a sí mismo allí. Pero no pensó que sería tan rápido.

Eren sonrió. El esfuerzo de ambos había valido la pena.

Después de que ambos convencieron a su madre se dispusieron a conseguir lo necesario. Dinero principalmente que lograron encontrar por medio del trabajo en la panadería de la familia. Luego venía otra cosa importante, la estadía. Para su fortuna, después de contactar a una empresa de bienes y raíces encontraron un modesto departamento con dos habitaciones y un baño, su sala comedor y cocina. Para el día siguiente, luego de descansar, irían a verlo. Era casi seguro que lo comprarían.

Por ahora debían concentrarse en llegar a Manhattan y dejar sus cosas en el hotel que habían acordado.

Tanta emoción no parecía caber en Eren quién solo sonreía mirando todo por la ventanilla del taxi cuál niño soñador en su parque favorito.

Casi su corazón se salía de su pecho con sólo ver la Estatua de la Libertad, mostrando toda su majestuosidad y elegancia, con el agua rodeándole, luego de eso vinieron edificios, luces, pantallas, y más luces. Manhattan era una ciudad inmensa y que brillaba siempre bajo el manto nocturno.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa más amplia.

Este sería un muy buen comienzo para el resto de su vida.

。

― ¡¿Vendida?! ― ¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Le acababan de decir que el supuesto departamento tan perfecto en espacio y precio había sido vendido? ― Tiene que ser una broma. ¡Apenas y llegamos ayer!

― No, señor Jaeger. Le decimos que ese departamento fue vendido hace una semana.

Bien, no era exactamente un "buen comienzo" como había pensado.

El día anterior habían llegado al hotel, pagaron la estadía y dejaron todo el equipaje allí. Habían pedido una pizza a domicilio a causa del hambre y la pereza de ir al mercado, luego de comer se dispusieron a dormir. A primera hora de la mañana después de que ambos desayunaran rápido fueron a la misma empresa de bienes y raíces pero que estaba ubicada en Manhattan, para comprobar la dirección y así uno de los vendedores les mostrara el apartamento.

Lo que ninguno de los dos Jaeger's se esperaban era recibir aquella sorpresiva y agria noticia. Es decir… ¿Cómo…?

― Escuche. ― Habló esta vez la pelinegra de rasgos orientales ― Eren y yo vinimos desde muy lejos hasta aquí, para ver el departamento y luego decidir si comprarlo o no. ¿Cómo es que nadie nos informó que fue vendido hace una semana?

― Lamentamos los inconvenientes… pero tenemos muchos clientes y no podemos llamarlos uno a uno para darles información. Además inferimos en que les gustaría ver algún otro depart-…

― No es excusa. ― Interrumpió Eren. Su voz se había elevado de nuevo, denotaba hostilidad ― Y tampoco nos muestre nada. Ya sabemos lo incompetentes que son aquí ― Buscó relajarse. Le dedicó una mirada a Mikasa llena de resignación antes de hablar de nuevo ― Mejor vámonos.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo en no formar alboroto allí mismo, ya que la ira parecía quererse escapar por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, que fue lo que tardaron en caminar hasta una zona con teléfonos públicos, Eren colocó una moneda en la máquina para llamar a Armin, su mejor amigo. Necesitaba descargar un poco la rabia del acontecimiento de ese día. Le contó a su amigo lo del departamento y cuan frustrados estaban ambos. Maldiciendo más de una vez al idiota de bienes y raíces. Duró un buen tiempo ahí y hasta tuvo que colocar más monedas en varias ocasiones para seguir hablando.

La siguiente llamada era a su madre, pero la diferencia es que le contaría lo necesario. Sólo se limitó a decir que habían llegado bien, que ambos se hospedaron la noche anterior en el hotel y que hoy buscarían cada uno trabajos de medio tiempo.

Claro que Carla luego se enteró, oh sí, Mikasa se había encargado de informarle cuando fue su turno de hablar con ella. Y a Eren no le había hecho gracia esto último.

Tuvieron que hablar con Carla y convencerla de que ellos dos podrían resolverlo solos, pues ya la mujer quería ir hasta Manhattan para buscarlos y llevarlos de vuelta a casa.

No. Eso no iba a pasar.

。

Bien… Independizarse no es para nada sencillo.

Llevaban días buscando trabajo y no habían tenido éxito alguno. En dos días más era la fecha exacta en la que debían enlistarse en la academia policial. Pero no sería fácil estar allí en esa ciudad, viviendo en un hotel que debían pagar cada día y sin ningún trabajo.

Pues hasta se cambiaron a un hotel más económico, y sólo comían cosas baratas, en su mayoría comida china o la típica comida rápida.

Cada día de toda aquella semana Eren y Mikasa se levantaban, desayunaban y salían cada uno por su lado a buscar un empleo, y local tras local sólo los despedían con un "Te llamaremos luego".

Ja. Nunca llamaban.

Y Eren como odiaba esas sonrisitas falsas de "me hago el simpático porque sé que igualmente te joderás en la calle"

Malditos viejos estirados…

No obstante todo cambió. Justo el domingo, un día antes de la fecha de inscripción en la academia tanto Eren como Mikasa hallaron trabajos. Eren consiguió ser un mesero de un restaurante y Mikasa, quien tocaba piano por hobbie, consiguió ser pianista en uno de esos cafés donde había música en vivo. Con eso ya habían resuelto unos de sus problemas.

。

Transcurrieron algunos días. El entrenamiento era duro, pero Eren se esforzaba al máximo, lo que le parecía un fastidio ―por no decir insoportable― era que Mikasa ya era la mejor del lugar. ¡Dios! En la secundaria fue lo mismo, Mikasa era mejor que él en todo. Ugh…

Conoció a otros compañeros y no se llevaba mal con ellos, o al menos con la mayoría. Sólo tenía problemas con ese imbécil de Jean. Aquel idiota se notaba que tenía algo personal con él.

Mikasa le había dicho algo como "Lo hace porque te presto atención a ti". No podía estar seguro, simplemente tampoco le importaba.

De hecho era como Mikasa lo decía, sólo que Eren era un tanto… despistado para notarlo.

Entonces, se levantaba temprano, entrenaba un poco, asistía a la academia con Mikasa, estudiaba en la tarde y seguía entrenándose un poco más y desde las 6:30 a las 11:30 trabajaba en el restaurante.

Así fue durante varias semanas.

Justo ahora en su tiempo libre estaba hablando con Armin por teléfono. Había salido del trabajo y sabía que a esa hora Armin no se había dormido aún, ya lo conocía lo suficiente.

― Necesito un gimnasio. ― Comenzó de pronto Eren después de que la conversación anterior había acabado.

― **¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te estrenas en casa?**

― Sí pero… no es igual. Aquí suele ser un poco tedioso, además que hace falta espacio.

― **¿Mikasa no te ayuda?**

Eren suspiró resignado.

― Puedo hacerlo solo, Armin. ― Le replicó ― Además, Mikasa golpea muy fuerte. ― Esto último fue sólo un susurro y en modo de queja.

Armin no había contenido una suave risa, pero luego cambiaron a hablar de otra cosa dejando el tema atrás. No obstante Eren ya tenía la idea en mente. Mañana mismo iría a un gimnasio.

。

Siguió con su rutina diaria con la misma determinación de siempre. Pero al caer la tarde en lugar de volver al hotel que seguía siendo su "hogar" ―pues seguían sin encontrar un departamento adecuado como deseaban― visitó un gimnasio que un compañero de trabajo le había recomendado. La mensualidad era económica, era espacioso, completo. Aunque quedaba relativamente lejos de la academia policial y del trabajo La puerta daba directo a la estación del metro, por lo tanto podía desplazarse con rapidez. Sí, a ese mismo gimnasio iría.

Mientras que iba en el metro sacó de su mochila un pequeño reproductor de música y sus audífonos. Se los colocó y puso a sonar la música después de poner el cassette de Nirvana.

A pesar de que el castaño solía perderse en la música que escuchaba trataba de mantenerse al pendiente de las paradas para no perder la correcta. Si se equivocaba iba a tener que devolverse y perdería más tiempo. Y así fue, exitosamente llegó al sitio deseado.

Entró al establecimiento aún concentrado en la música que oía.

Decidió dar una vuelta al lugar primero antes de la inscripción.

Y sí era como se lo habían descrito. Tenía todo lo que un gimnasio necesitaba; máquinas de para hacer "cardio", habían otras distintas para hacer ejercicios de fuerza al nivel de intensidad que quisieras y hasta había algo como una arena para las personas que practicaran algún tipo de arte marcial o combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

A pesar de que Eren trataba de estar pendiente de donde caminaba al principio terminó inevitablemente sumido en su canción favorita.

" **Smells like teen spirit"**

La empezó a tararear un poco a medida que caminaba por el último tramo que recorrería. Y estaba tan, pero tan idiotamente sumido en la música que no se le ocurrió ladear un poco el rostro justo en ese tramo, una zona donde alguien racional estaría atento de no tropezar.

Un golpe.

Sólo necesitó un golpe para volver a la realidad. Uno muy seco, fuerte y directo, haciéndole oír un crujido y terminar en el suelo directamente con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Su mejilla estaba en el frío piso y la mitad de su rostro parecía palpitar por el dolor. Acababa de ser golpeado con un saco de boxeo, esos que estaban llenos de arena y eran malditamente pesados. Había sido un gran golpe.

Mientras que trataba de recuperar el sentido de la orientación algo que notó lo hizo estallar en ira. No, no fue por haber sido golpeado sin razón alguna, mucho menos porque lo haya dejado tirado en el suelo un poco mareado aún como si toda su materia gris estuviese en una licuadora. No, nada de eso fue lo que lo enojó.

Podría reaccionar diferente, pero no. ¡No mientras sus preciados audífonos y reproductor de música estén en el suelo totalmente rotos e inutilizables!

Sólo al tratar de levantarse lo notó y fue suficiente para que la furia llegase.

― ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿No puedes ser más cuidadoso?!

No estaba siendo amable, le gritaba a un desconocido mientras que se levantaba sobándose el rostro, pero Eren no estaba para pensar lo que le diría ―o gritaría― a ese sujeto.

Además, era un saco de boxeo, ¿qué tal si se trataba de un boxeador profesional? Esos de la categoría pesos pesados.

― Te metes en la zona de sacos de boxeo mientras que me ejercito, ¿y tienes las bolas de decirme que sea cuidadoso? ― Su voz era grave, había molestia ahí ― Debes ser más que un idiota para andar por aquí de esa manera.

Bien, entonces ¿Un boxeador de casi 2 metros lo golpearía? ¿Sería de esos que son 110 kilos de pura fibra muscular?

Eren se levantó por completo sin dejar de sobarse la mejilla ―o la mitad izquierda de su cara― para contemplar a qué se enfrentaría.

No. Imposible que ese tipo fuese boxeador. Quizás la fuerza en realidad venía de la pesada bolsa. Alguien tan pequeño no debía tener esa fuerza.

Agh, no importaba si era alguien pequeño o grande, sólo sabía que estaba echando humos por lo sucedido.

― ¡Lo arruinaste! ― Señaló sus cosas en el suelo.

― Qué mal. ― Dijo indiferente el hombre más pequeño ― Apártate.

― Usted es un grosero, ¡¿Ni siquiera se va a disculpar?!

― El único aquí que está arruinando mi rutina eres tú, y fuiste tú el que me insultó, ¿o me equivoco? Ahora apártate. Me haces perder mi tiempo. Haré como si nada pasó.

Eren gruñó sintiendo impotencia, no lo iba a golpear porque quizás estaría aprovechándose de un sujeto pequeño. Pero las ganas no le faltaban. Recogió los pedazos rotos de su aparato y los guardó en su mochila. Y a paso rápido se retiró del lugar.

Debía ahorrarse los problemas, debía ahorrarse los problemas. Esa frase se la repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo en un intento de guardar la calma.

Se inscribió de mala gana, no dejaría que ese odioso y altanero hombre le arruinara los planes, sólo se aseguraría de no encontrárselo más. Mínimo debería pagarle su aparato.

Con un humor de perros fue a su trabajo, y en toda su jornada estuvo con el estrés casi al tope tan solo por eso. Lo regañaron por contestarle mal a algunos clientes y a Eren no le quedó de otra que pedirle disculpas a su jefe, alegando que tuvo un pésimo día ―no estaba ni un poco lejos de la realidad―. Su jefe le indicó que no se volviera a repetir y lo dejó irse a casa.

Al tomar el metro su humor no cambió, ni después de ducharse. Ni siquiera cenó e ignorando las insistencias de su hermana de que respondiese por el moretón en su rostro se dispuso a dormir cayendo rápido en los brazos de Morfeo.

。

― Entonces, Eren… ― Ugh, esa odiosa y burlona voz ― ¿Tan débil eres que una mujer puede contigo? ― Eso era una referencia directa hacia Mikasa.

― ¿Y eso qué carajos te importa? Además no sé qué te hace pensar en que fue Mikasa. Ocúpate de lo tuyo.

Era la hora del almuerzo, y aunque no lo quisiera compartía la mesa con el idiota de Jean, pues el idiota se llevaba bien con los otros, sobre todo con Marco ―habían rumores de que eran pareja―, así que más de una vez ―o casi a diario― tenían sus discusiones.

― Lo siento, sabes que sólo me gusta ser sincero. ― Dijo sonriendo con sorna ― Ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Tampoco te avergüences porque Mikasa te haya golpeado.

― ¡¿Eres idiota?! Ya dije que no fue ella. Fue un accidente con un idiota en el gimnasio. ― Soltó mirándolo enojado.

― Bah, excusas.

― ¡Es la verdad, imbécil!

― ¿Cómo que un idiota te golpeó? ― Inquirió Mikasa.

Ah… la cagó. Tomó asiento nuevamente, pues se hbái puesto de pie para gritarle a Jean. Hubo silencio por parte de Eren quien siguió comiendo con una mirada molesta.

― Eren. ― Insistió.

― Agh. Estaba distraído con la música y me golpeó con la bolsa de arena, ¿feliz? Déjame comer.

Terminaron discutiendo porque Mikasa insistía acompañarlo al gimnasio también para cuidar de él y protegerlo de cualquier agente agresor que estuviese presente. A eso se le agregaba también el bullying del idiota cara de caballo y de Connie que se había unido a molestarlo ahora.

El castaño harto de la conversación le dijo a Mikasa que ella no iría y punto. De todos modos ella no sabía cuál era el gimnasio y Eren jamás le daría la dirección. En todo caso, chocaba con el horario de trabajo de la pelinegra.

Al terminar el almuerzo ―y la boba conversación― cada uno se levantó con sus bandejas vacías para depositar los desperdicios en su sitio. Siguieron con la jornada y al final de ésta Mikasa y Eren tomarían el metro para cada uno dirigirse a lo suyo; la pelinegra a su trabajo y el castaño al gimnasio. No obstante al llegar a la estación del metro Mikasa detuvo a su hermano cogiéndolo del brazo.

Eren se ladeó un poco para mirar a la pelinegra, esperando a que ésta hablara.

― Tendré una función. ― Dijo sin más.

― Sí, supongo. ¿No tienes funciones a diario?

― Me invitaron a una función, en un teatro. ― Explicó más a fondo ― Ayer uno de los que organizaba el recital me escuchó en el café. Le gustó tanto que me invitó a tocar el sábado.

Eren la miró sorprendido.

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

Mikasa se cubrió más el rostro con su bufanda, un accesorio que siempre llevaba desde que Eren se lo obsequió.

― Ayer cuando llegaste no querías hablar. ― Dijo en reproche con su mirada seria.

Eren dejó de caminar y suspiró.

― No estaba de humor. ― Se excusó el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

― Aún así pudiste haber mencionado lo del golpe.

― Ni siquiera era necesario. No me voy a morir por eso, Mikasa.

Mikasa volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos buscando respuestas.

― ¿De verdad no te peleaste con alguien?

― Es verdad, sólo fue un accidente. Me enojé, le grité al tipo y me fui. ― Soltó restándole importancia al asunto. Ya no le interesa.

― Aún así debías ser cuidadoso.

― Ajá.

Allí quedó de nuevo el asunto. No es como que si a Eren le agradara recordar de nuevo como fue golpeado por un desconocido en el gimnasio. En cambio de hablar del incidente del día anterior siguió preguntando por la función que tendría Mikasa. A pesar de que a Eren no se le daba tan bien la música ―pues nunca aprendió a tocar algún instrumento― al castaño le gustaba mucho, incluyendo la música clásica.

Con eso conversaron por un rato y Eren supo entonces que no iba a tener que pagar entrada. Le darían un buen lugar por tratarse de familia de Mikasa y podría entrar tras bambalinas al terminar la función. La conversación concluyó cuando el metro que tomaría Mikasa llegó. Al cabo de otros minutos Eren tomó el suyo.

Eren al llegar al gimnasio lo primero que notó fue al sujeto odioso del día anterior. Esta vez estaba trotando en la caminadora.

Gruñó y lo ignoró por completo. Terminó haciendo los ejercicios en una zona más alejada.

Nadie. Absolutamente NADIE le iba a arruinar los planes.

。

El día sábado había llegado. Eren con anticipación pidió un día libre que luego le tocaría reponer, iría a ver a su hermana, no hubo problema con el permiso.

Tuvo que rentar un traje ya que no llevó uno en su equipaje cuando llegó a Manhattan, nunca se le pasó por la mente que habría una ocasión especial por la que necesitaría ropa elegante. No era un Smoking de diseñador, pero era decente. Se cuidó de no dejar la grabadora, porque de ser así debía batallar contra su madre por no haber grabado la presentación de Mikasa y un montón de cosas más.

Al estar listo tomó un taxi para ir al teatro donde Mikasa haría su presentación.

Llegó al elegante teatro. Sentía la emoción recorrerle, era un sitio bastante grande y con un diseño refinado. Un lujo que no pensó que se iba a poder permitir alguna vez.

Buscó su asiento con entusiasmo. No era la primera fila, pero veía muy bien a esa distancia. A los 20 minutos de haber llegado comenzó la función.

Algunos eran solos, otros eran en grupo y hubo algunas presentaciones que eran acompañadas con un baile.

Eren admiraba a todas esas personas que podían transformar emociones en música, que con el uso de los instrumentos unían cada nota vibrante en una sinfonía placentera. Él con sólo oír la música podía imaginar cómo es que esa canción surgió. Qué pudo estar sintiendo su compositor en ese momento.

La música podría parecer mágica.

Encendió la grabadora al momento en que las cortinas se abrieron enseñando a su hermana frente al piano. No sabía qué canción tocaría ya que Mikasa no tenía su piano allí en Manhattan, sólo sabía que la pelinegra estuvo practicando mucho.

La melodía del piano empezó.

Magnífico.

Podría decir que el piano era de sus instrumentos preferidos, le agradaba la delicadeza de sus notas. Y aquella pista que tocaba era preciosa.

Cuando la canción terminó Eren apagó la grabadora.

Ya lo que vendría es la presentación final. Luego de esto iría por Mikasa a tras vestidores y se irían a casa.

Esperó a que se abriera el telón de nuevo y mostró a un hombre vestido de manera muy elegante. Era de baja estatura, cabello negro, llevaba un violín en las manos y…

― No inventen… ― Eren reconocía al sujeto.

¡Era el tipo del gimnasio!

Eren bufó sólo de recordar lo del golpe. Sólo sería unos minutos y ya no tendría que verlo más.

El suave sonido de un piano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue ahí cuando notó que había también un pianista. Segundos después el violinista empezó a tocar una canción.

Al ojiverde se le erizó la piel de sólo oír la bella música. Era una melodía un tanto triste, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa. Lo estremecía, le traía recuerdos y casi podía saborear la melancolía del compositor con sólo oír tan delicadas notas.

Notas agudas que subían y bajaban de tono, uniéndose al piano de fondo en una sinfonía suave. Y el castaño sin darse cuenta se perdió en la melodiosa pista y acabó encendiendo la grabadora nuevamente, detallando con sus ojos esmeraldas al violinista que tocaba tan hermosa canción.

Su piel era muy pálida, un blanco cremoso que resaltaba a causa del traje negro, la suave iluminación la hacía parecer brillar. Como a un ser divino…

…O un ángel…

Su cabello era negro como el manto de la noche que abrigaba toda Manhattan y la distancia en la que se hallaba le hizo notar perfectamente sus facciones. Rasgos que parecían haber sido retratados por los dioses, pintado con pinceladas finas, y sus ojos que se hallaban cerrados a causa de su concentración en la música eran afilados a simple vista, y Eren deseó acercarse para ver bien su color en el momento en que los abriera.

Al momento en que la canción terminó el castaño aún seguía mirando al violinista, embobado por lo hermoso que era y por lo precioso que tocaba. Segundos después vinieron los aplausos que lo sacaron de su estupefacción. Aplaudió también y rápidamente miró en la lista que le habían entregado a cada espectador. Buscando el nombre del pequeño hombre.

 **Le Cygne - Levi Ackerman**

― Levi… ― Repitió en un susurro.

Eren no se dio cuenta que para ese momento su destino había sido sellado.

。

Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo es que aquél nombre no salía de su cabeza?

Había pasado una semana más después del recital al que había asistido y en todos esos días en el que iba al gimnasio se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando con detenimiento de vez en cuando a Levi.

¿Para qué mentirse? Ese alguien bastante atractivo, y con un don para tocar el violín. En su grabadora estaba la pista _Le Cygne_ , la escuchaba a diario más de una vez sintiendo los escalofríos recorrerle por las mismas sensaciones de la primera vez que lo escuchó.

Lo otro que lo mantenía un tanto confundido es que se trataba de un hombre, y él mismo, siendo hombre, lo consideraba atractivo.

Dejando todo eso de lado no debería sentirse así por él. En ese momento en el que estuvo escuchando a Levi casi se olvidó del golpe y de que le había roto su reproductor de casettes.

Quizás necesitaba descansar. Sí. Eso le haría bien…

Decidió de nuevo evitar al hombre en su rutina de ejercicios. Se aseguraba de que no hubiese coincidencia ni una sola vez entre ellos. Si Levi se encontraba en la parte de cardio, Eren estaría en la parte de ejercicios de fuerza, y viceversa.

Así Eren había pasado el resto del mes sin tener resultados fructíferos, sólo consiguió interesarse más en el tal Levi.

Se empezaba a preguntar por su edad, también sobre si siempre el hombre había sido así de hostil. Por más que lo quisiera negar ese hombre despertaba su curiosidad, corrompía su poca atención y se metía en sus recuerdos haciendo que la melodía de _Le Cygne_ resonara en su cabeza cada vez que se iba dormir.

Y cuando menos lo esperó, el destino tocó a su puerta. Nuevamente de una forma dolorosa.

Literalmente dolorosa…

Estaban en la práctica de cuerpo a cuerpo. Había entrado confiado porque ya llevaba tiempo ejercitándose bien, hasta había subido un poco de peso en masa muscular, se podían notar sus músculos más marcados. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para derribar a alguien, hasta pensó en no ser tan duro cuando supo que debía practicar con Annie, una compañera suya, quien era de pequeña estatura y delgada, tenía músculos también pero era notablemente delgada.

Sería sencillo, pensó él.

Gran error.

Annie se las arregló para derribarlo una y otra vez. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! La chica era rápida, bien, pero se preguntaba igual cómo es que con la diferencia de tamaño y peso podía contra él.

"Falta de técnica" Dijo el instructor.

Ah…un golpe bajo para su ego.

Y después de eso una muy loca idea pasó por su mente. Quizás por la desesperación, la frustración o el cansancio. La cuestión es que pensó pedirle ayuda a Levi…

¿Por qué? Pues recuerda bien que hacía unos días lo vio en el mismo gimnasio pero en la parte donde algunos practicaban artes marciales, y se quedó realmente anonadado cuando notó como Levi pese a su estatura pudo contra un sujeto mucho más alto que él. No supo la razón, pero en fin, lo vio pelear bien. Llegó a pensar que el pelinegro alguna vez práctico artes marciales.

Y allí estaba el castaño, aún meditando mentalmente sobre qué hacer. ¿Pedirle ayuda? Quizás sonaría estúpido. ¿Qué más da? Eren podía ser estúpido a veces.

Sin más preámbulo se encaminó hasta donde Levi se encontraba, en el mismo sitio donde hubo su primer encuentro.

― Emm… Hola.

Vio que el pelinegro detuvo los golpes para ladear el rostro y mirarlo.

― Ah, eres tú. ― Respondió con desinterés.

Dios, estando así de cerca podía ver sus ojos. Grises y fríos, parecidos a la plata. Sin querer se estremeció por sólo ver sus bellos ojos, eran únicos, no podría olvidarlos, y… ya empezó a pensar de más.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― La voz fría de Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Lo vi el otro día y veo que es bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ― Empezó Eren.

― Ajá. ― Fue su simple y corta respuesta.

Oh dios, sonaría tan tonto…

― Pensaba si había posibilidad… ¿de que me enseñara?

Listo. Lo dijo.

Vio al pequeño hombre parar los golpes, miró por unos segundos a Eren.

― ¿Ah?

― Sé que suena raro, raro, raro pero necesito mejorar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y usted es muy bueno. ― Explicó de manera atropeyada.

Levi aún lo veía con un rostro que Eren no sabía leer, sólo sabía que le incomodó un poco el hecho de que esos ojos fríos como plata en un iceberg no se despegaban de él.

― ¿Alguien te golpeó?

― ¿Eh? ― Eren lo miró confundido.

― ¿Acaso estás sordo? Pregunté si alguien te golpeó, niño.

― ¿Por qué piensa eso?

― Porque debieron darte un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza para que digas cosas como esa. ― Se dio vuelta restándole importancia a la propuesta y desatando las vendas de sus manos, las que usaba para proteger los nudillos.

¿Levi se iba a ir? No, no iba a permitirlo.

― Espere, ¡Señor Ackerman!

Levi volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a Eren. Con una expresión extraña, tal vez confusión.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

¿Sacar qué? ¿Se refiere a su nombre?

― ¡Sí! Yo lo vi tocando el violín. Tocaba _Le Cygne_ lo recuerdo bien. ― Se explicó ― Y lo admiro mucho, señor.

Vio que Levi volvía a caminar hasta donde estaba un bolso y sacaba una toalla, empezó a secarse un poco el sudor.

― Como que si eso cambiara algo.

― Por favor. Le pagaré si es necesario. ― Soborno. Debía funcionar si lo sobornaba.

― Mocoso, ― Dijo colgándose en el hombro el bolso donde llevaba sus cosas ― existen institutos que dictan clases de karate o cosas así. Quizá te ayude.

Vio a Levi caminar a la salida y lo siguió.

― En serio le pagaré. ― Insistió el castaño.

― Vaya que eres terco. Deja de seguirme.

― Por favor.

― No.

― Por favor.

― No te conozco. ¿Cómo esperas que le enseñe a pelear a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?

Pensándolo bien, tenía razón. No se había presentado correctamente, por lo que siguió caminando detrás de Levi hasta que éste llegó a la estación del metro.

― Soy Eren Jaeger. ― Se presentó con educación el castaño.

― Bien por ti.

― ¿No quería conocerme?

― Hasta ahora no he dicho nada parecido a eso, sólo dije que no nos conocemos, jamás hablé sobre deseos de conocerte.

― Pero… podemos conocernos justo ahora.

Levi volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Ojos penetrantes, afilados y serios, con un ceño fruncido, expresión que dignamente expresaba molestia.

― Escucha, niño. ¿Tu mamá nunca te dijo lo peligroso que es hablarle a los extraños?

― No soy un niño.

― Bien. Me alegra saberlo. ― Dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

― Por favor, señor Ackerman.

― Eres molesto.

― Usted me debe una.

Ackerman volvió a dirigirle una mirada, sólo que ahora se veía más molesto y con un poco de indignación.

― ¿Te debo una? No seas pendejo.

― Usted rompió mi reproductor de música.

― ¿Quién se lo buscó? Es irracional andar en un sitio donde hay gente golpeando sacos de arena y que estés en las nubes por un aparato con música.

― Aún así, costó dinero, ¿sabe?

Eren intentaba jugar un poco con la moral de Levi. Vamos, debía tener algo de conciencia, ¿no?

― Debiste ser cuidadoso.

Pese a que el pelinegro lo evadía Eren no dejaba de insistir. Fue hasta el punto de que Levi se hartara y aceptara la propuesta. Claro, después de que el ojiplata le diese una muy amable ―como si fuese posible― bienvenida, lo que se traducía a una orquesta sinfónica de puros insultos habidos y por haber. Y le dejó muy en claro que lo dejara de molestar.

Al día siguiente empezarían si, y sólo si, acataba con sus normas.

Extrañamente se sintió contento, era una sensación bastante extraña ―valga la redundancia―, no pensó que se alegraría de acercarse un poco más al tipo que lo había golpeado accidentalmente en el gimnasio.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro fue a su trabajo, terminó sus labores allí y fue a casa con el humor igualmente alto. Después de una ducha y su cena se metió bajo las mantas disponiéndose a dormir.

。

― Andando. ― Dijo Levi cuando vio al castaño llegar al gimnasio.

― ¿Eh? ― Eren lo miró un poco confundido ― ¿No me iba a entrenar?

― Eso prometí, ¿no? Por eso nos vamos.

Eren sintiéndose algo perdido siguió al mayor saliendo del establecimiento. Caminaron por la calle en silencio hasta el subterráneo.

― ¿Por qué no me entrena en el gimnasio? Allí hay espacio.

― ¿Estás loco? Ya cometí ese error. No quiero a un ejército de mocosos molestándome para que los entrene. Ya tengo bastante contigo.

Eren frunció el ceño cuando fue llamado "mocoso", pero no se quejó en voz alta, Levi le estaba haciendo un enorme favor después de todo y lo que menos quería era arruinarlo. Se mantuvo callado en todo el camino, y Levi tampoco era muy conversador. Inevitablemente se sumieron en un silencioso que resultaba incómodo para el castaño.

― ¿Iremos a un lugar en especial? ― Era raro ir a un sitio desconocido con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ― Lo miró directo a los ojos con su mirada desinteresada y neutral.

― No. Pero sería bueno saberlo.

― No te debes preocupar. No soy un asesino en serie o algo así. Iremos al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivo. Allí hay espacio y será privado. ― Explicó Levi.

― No pienso que sea un asesino en serie. ― Agregó Eren.

Levi de nuevo ladeó el rostro hacia el castaño y entrecerró un poco los ojos, parecía escanearlo.

― ¿Confías tan fácilmente en la gente? Podría serlo, y aún así me pides que te entrene. Te llevo a un sitio que no conoces y todavía piensas en seguirme. La verdad tienes suerte de que no sea algún psicópata que quiere vender tus órganos.

― No confío con facilidad en la gente. ― Decía la verdad, sólo que con Levi era distinto.

― ¿Ah no? ― Dijo con ironía. Acababa de ganar la confianza de un muchacho que no hace mucho golpeó accidentalmente.

― Con usted es diferente, señor Ackerman. ― Confesó el castaño dedicándole una mirada sincera, decorada con una suave sonrisa ― Es raro, pero me inspira confianza. Dudo mucho que usted sea mala persona.

― No sabes nada de mí, mocoso.

― Lo sé, pero aún así estoy seguro de que no es malo.

El castaño ahora vio que Levi cambió su expresión, no se veía lleno de fastidio ni nada parecido. ¿Quizás confusión? No estaba seguro, no podía definir exactamente lo que reflejaba el rostro de porcelana que portaba Levi, sólo sabía que se sintió extraño con sólo verlo con detenimiento.

Un silencio volvió a extenderse al resto de su camino, pero no era incómodo, sino reconfortante.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento que dijo el pelinegro.

― Comencemos. ― Dijo Levi girándose a mirar a Eren.

。

En el entrenamiento de hoy Eren aprendió algo importante: jamás de los jamases cuestiones la fuerza de Levi.

Cuando Annie lo venció supo que la razón principal venía de la técnica de pelea que tenía la rubia, pero en este caso Levi era fuerte, MUY fuerte, además de rápido. Era alguien increíblemente asombroso.

Consideró de hecho que Ackerman había accedido a darle algunas clases y fue así de rudo para que se intimidara y desistiera de la idea de ser entrenado por él. Claro, Levi no conocía a Eren como para saber que no importaba lo que pasara, Eren seguiría allí de pie intentándolo una y otra vez hasta mejorar.

Por lo tanto Levi al aceptar el trato con Eren se había condenado.

Así pasaron los días, salía de sus clases, entrenaba con Levi hasta las 5:30, volvía a casa a ducharse rápido y luego al trabajo. Gracias a Levi había mejorado mucho y con el pasar del tiempo iba viendo que efectivamente el pelinegro no era mala persona. El ojiplata era alguien un tanto complicado de entender, pero Eren ya había notado que pese a ser frío se trataba de alguien amable a su manera.

¿Cómo notarlo? Principalmente aceptó ayudarlo aunque no eran muy conocidos, hubo un día en el que Eren no se hallaba muy atento y terminó con la frente sangrando mucho gracias a un mal golpe, ése día recibió un fuerte regaño de parte de Levi y sin embargo el pelinegro le atendió la herida. Y también el caso de hoy.

― Debes de ser un estúpido de primera… Si no te sentías bien pudiste decir algo. ― Otro de sus regaños mientras que le servía la sopa instantánea en un plato.

Había estado lloviendo mucho por esa fecha, y aún así Eren no le dio importancia a este hecho. Sus sobreesfuerzos entre el entrenamiento, el trabajo y la academia, hicieron que su sistema inmune bajara, a veces estaba tan ocupado que no comía, e inevitablemente cayó enfermo. Mas eso no lo detuvo tampoco, seguía yendo con vehemencia a las clases de Levi, pero luego de casi una semana con gripe y sin descanso se desplomó apenas empezaron con el entrenamiento.

Despertó en un sitio diferente y al poco tiempo notó que era el departamento de Levi.

Miró al pelinegro acercarse con un bol lleno de sopa, el cual colocó en una pequeña mesa cerca del sofá donde había sido recostado. Miró con detenimiento el plato humeante durante unos segundos y regresó la vista al pelinegro.

― Gracias. ― Agradeció Eren incorporándose con cuidado, seguía ligeramente mareado.

Con sus ojos miró mejor el sitio donde se hallaba; era un departamento de un tamaño modesto, muy bien distribuido, ordenado, notablemente limpio. Tenía varias pinturas impresionantes colgadas en sus pulcras paredes, veía que Levi tenía un buen gusto para el arte. De un momento a otro divisó a una esquina de la sala un violín postrado apoyado cerca a un toca discos.

― ¿Lleva mucho tocando el violín? ― Cuestionó con evidente curiosidad.

Levi desvió la mirada al sitio donde el violín estaba, estuvo por unos segundos callado y observando antes de contestar.

― Desde que era un adolescente. ― Respondió con simpleza.

Eren asintió tomando la sopa y empezando a comer.

― Nunca dijiste porque querías que te entrenara. ― Dijo Levi de pronto, quien lo miraba con sus ojos filosos y serios, de aquel color que a Eren le gustaba, porque a estas alturas ya admitía que era un color muy hermoso.

― Mi sueño es convertirme en un policía, no sería jamás como aquellos que son corruptos, esos que puedes comprar para que hagan el mal, o para que se hagan la vista gorda y se llenen de dinero sucio. Trabajaría tomándome el trabajo con la mayor seriedad del mundo, ayudaría a otros. ― Explicaba Eren con vehemencia, con la vista fija en la pared decorada con cuadros, como si allí estuviese viendo una película que le inspiraba para recitar sus palabras, con una honestidad palpable.

Hubo un silencio donde ahora Eren dirigía sus orbes esmeraldas hacia Levi y éste le devolvía la mirada. No era para nada incómodo, más bien sentía paz al mirar esos ojos grises, harmonía… Ya estaba de más saber que a Eren le había empezado a gustar el pelinegro, lo notó hacía una semana ya, cuando casi las 24 horas del día el protagonista de sus pensamientos era Levi.

Cuando el pelinegro fue el primero en apartar la mirada fue que Eren retomó su actividad de comerse la sopa. Ahora había algo que quería preguntar, llevaba semanas pensándolo, mas a la fecha no se había atrevido a preguntar.

― ¿Dónde aprendió a pelear?

Esperó a la respuesta.

― Estuve en el ejército por un tiempo, aunque digamos que también tuve que aprender por necesidad.

― ¿Necesidad?

― Sí. ― Agregó el ojiplata recostándose en el respaldo del sillón donde había tomado asiento hace rato ― No vivo de esta manera desde siempre.

Eren sin dejar de comer se mantuvo callado, aún esperando a que continuara su historia, no obstante no pasó y estuvo a punto de preguntar por más pero tal vez no era el momento adecuado todavía. Terminó con su plato y dejó salir un suspiro mientras que cerraba los ojos, respiró profundo sintiendo que la sopa le hacía bien, ya no sentía tanta fatiga.

Unos dedos fríos en su frente le hicieron abrir los ojos y entonces se encontró con Levi muy cerca de su rostro.

― Ya creo que tu fiebre está bajando. ― Comentó el pelinegro.

Antes de que el pelinegro retirara la mano Eren apreció mejor los detalles faciales de Levi; unas cejas delgadas por encima de esos ojos que le gustaban, pestañas ligeramente largas, una nariz finamente respingada y esos labios de un suave color rosado, los cuales a la vista se veían suaves y cálidos a pesar de que Levi era un hombre frío.

No lo supo en ese momento, si se trataba del cansancio o si se trataba de su fiebre, pero se mantuvo mirando los labios del ojiplata, deseando probarlos aunque sea una vez, como si su vida dependiera de eso y que a la vez presionaran sus hombros alejándolo de él.

El tintineo de la cuchara en el bol le hicieron reaccionar, Levi se había alejado y de nuevo fue hasta la cocina. Escuchó como lavaba la vajilla dejando a Eren solo en el sofá. La atención del ojiverde volvió al instrumento que reposaba en la otra esquina de la sala.

― ¿Podría tocar una pieza, señor Ackerman?

No escuchó respuesta, sólo el sonido de la llave del grifo al cerrarse y los suaves pasos del mayor.

― ¿No me habías oído ya? ― Respondió secándose las manos con una toalla.

― Sí, precisamente por eso se lo pido, señor Acke…

― ¿Por qué me sigues llamando "señor"? ― Lo interrumpió Levi, se llegó a oír un poco irritado de hecho.

El castaño al principio no supo responder a la interrogante. Pues, le hablaba con educación a pesar de que en los últimos dos meses habían entrado en un poco más de confianza. Lo que no esperó fue una reacción como esa, que a Levi le molestara ser tratado de tal forma después de que su relación cambiara.

― ¿Le molesta?

― No es eso, sólo que es extraño. Llevamos ya un tiempo de conocernos, y no tienes que tratarme de usted. Tienes mi número, me ves a diario. ¿Alguna razón para tratarme así? ― Habló volviendo a la cocina para colgar la toalla en su sitio.

― ¿Entonces te llamaría Levi?

― Es mi nombre, ¿no? Supongo que debe ser así.

― Sí… ― Dijo esbozando una sonrisa ― Levi…

Sólo al pronunciarlo sintió que su corazón latía con un poco de más fuerza, creyó que el ritmo cardíaco crecería después de eso, hasta que escuchó el violín sonar.

。

Transcurrieron dos meses más.

Su relación con Levi parecía estrecharse cada día más. Mejoró notoriamente en su técnica de cuerpo a cuerpo y eso se lo agradecía mucho al pelinegro. Y a pesar de que podría considerar que ya no necesitaba con tanta urgencia las clases con Levi… simplemente no quería dejar de ir. Ya se había convertido en algo como una necesidad, su pequeña adicción que mantenía en secreto.

Había aprendido otros datos más de Levi. Tenía 35 años, trabaja como violinista en bares y restaurantes a los que es invitado, de hecho es tan bueno que puede vivir sólo de eso. También supo que es una amante del té negro y que vino de Francia después de dejar a la milicia.

Sobre la edad de Levi… honestamente no le importaba mucho. La diferencia era notoria, pues Eren tenía 20 años y quince era un número grande para ser el rango de tiempo que los separaba, no obstante el castaño no cambiaba de idea.

Ya a estas alturas sentía que estaba enamorándose.

Lo sabía porque no importaba si se peleaba con Mikasa, si tuvo un mal día en el trabajo o en sus clases, o si simplemente se sentía presionado por no encontrar un sitio estable donde vivir; cada vez que estaba con Levi y decidía dejar salir su frustración, se sentía mejor. Levi lo comprendía y lo sabía animar a pesar de que a leguas se nota que no es bueno en socializar.

El día en el que sintió que se desesperaba porque todavía con 4 meses viviendo en Nueva York no habían encontrado un maldito departamento donde vivir con su hermana. ¿Y qué había hecho Levi? Había prestado un poco de su tiempo para buscar también un sitio, dando con un departamento que en precio y distribución estaba muy bien. Lo consiguieron en un buen precio gracias a Levi, pues quien estaba vendiendo dicho departamento se trataba de un amigo de Levi.

Ese día había hecho que Mikasa y Levi se conocieran. No podría decir que estarían llevándose bien como él lo hacía con Levi, pero increíblemente Mikasa no quiso entrometerse, quizá sintiendo agradecimiento por el gran favor.

Justo ahora estaban en la casa del pelinegro después de la sesión ejercicio. Habían entrado porque necesitaban hidratarse y también había una fuerte lluvia, por lo tanto, Eren debía esperar a que escampara. Recostado en el sofá cómodamente, con sus ojos fijos en el techo esperó a Levi quién tomaba una ducha.

Se sentía… muy cercano a él y se encontraba agradeciendo internamente a la lluvia por hacerle quedarse un poco más tiempo con el ojiplata que parecía quedarse con cada pedacito de su corazón.

― Trata de no ensuciar mi sofá. ― Sonó la grave voz de Levi.

Eren ante la queja se incorporó quedando anonadado por lo que veía. El pelinegro llevaba puesta una camisa azul marino, abierta aún, el cabello húmedo le daba un aire bastante sensual y por más que se contuvo, se quedó viendo totalmente embobado a Levi secarse el cabello con una toalla y abrochándose la camisa.

― Mierda, aún no para de llover. ― Comentó Levi mirando por la ventana el panorama, luego se giró hacia Eren.

Nuevamente se hallaron en sintonía, sus ojos contra los de Levi, mirándose en silencio y presuntamente sin significado alguno, sólo sentían tranquilidad.

― No te pareces a ella.

― ¿Eh?

― A tu hermana, no te pareces a ella.

Ahora sí entendió. Esperó a que Levi se sentara.

― De hecho no somos hermanos de sangre, sólo nos creíamos juntos. ― Contestó Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, que luego de algunos segundos se borró ― Vivimos juntos desde los 8 años.

Vio a Levi mirarlo con atención, escuchando atento a sus palabras.

― Los padres de Mikasa fueron asesinados, junto con mi padre… ella y yo estábamos allí. ― Sintió como un nudo de garganta se formaba ― Papá era médico, y la madre de Mikasa sufría de tuberculosis, mi papá me había explicado que después de un accidente de tránsito había perdido el bazo y por eso era muy débil, por lo tanto la atendía en su casa. Mi padre me llevaba también porque así podía jugar con Mikasa, que necesitaba apoyo. Pero un día… intentaron asaltar la casa y… ― Esto lo ponía mal, sentía la opresión en el pecho, el punzante dolor de cabeza y el nudo de garganta crecer. ― nos dijeron que nos escondiéramos y eso hicimos, se supone que la policía vendría pronto. Pero, duramos dos días allí esperando a la supuesta ayuda y luego supimos que los asesinos escaparon, llevándose consigo lo que pudieron. Y todo porque sobornaron al idiota que se hacía llamar policía. ― Dijo finalmente con rabia.

El ojiplata no paró de mirarlo en ningún momento, y pareció comprender porque Eren deseaba esa carrera. Lo vio vacilar un poco antes de hablar.

― Lo siento.

― No, no te disculpes. Algún día te lo quería contar. ― Le sonrió ― Después de eso mi mamá hizo lo posible para adoptar a Mikasa, desde entonces somos hermanos.

Estaba seguro de lo que acababa de ver. Vio que claramente Levi estuvo acercándose con lentitud, quizá para darle un abrazo de apoyo, pero también notó la duda en Levi. Por lo tanto sólo se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Plata mezclándose con las esmeraldas, sintiendo que de alguna manera sus latidos y su aliento se encontraban sicronizados.

― Ya paró de llover. ― Comentó Levi de pronto, sin siquiera ocuparse de bajar la mirada.

。

Ahora, el gran dilema de Eren.

¿Confesarse ante Levi? ¿Cómo?

Ya habían llegado al invierno y le darían vacaciones. Por lo tanto volvería a Virginia con su madre, pero antes quería decirle a Levi lo que en realidad sentía.

Sacó su celular al salir de la academia y marcó el número de Levi que tenía registrado en su móvil. Lo llamaba con toda seguridad ya que sabía que a esa hora siempre estaría disponible, era su hora de entrenamiento después de todo.

― ¿Sí?

― Hola. ― Saludó sonriente y un poco nervioso Eren. Sentía el corazón latirle con mucha fuerza ― Me preguntaba si hoy podríamos hacer algo distinto… Ya salí de vacaciones.

― ¿Algo distinto?

― Sí, amm, no sé si quisieras ir al Rose Café. Hace algo de frío y quizás nos haga bien tomar algo caliente.

Se sentía como un idiota citándolo un día antes de irse a su hogar en Virginia, pero con los sentimientos cada vez más a flor de piel sentía que no tardaría en estallar si no lo dejaba salir.

― Bien. ¿Justo ahora?

¿Eh? ¿De verdad Levi estaba aceptando?

― Sí, iré hasta allá. Te espero.

Luego de una corta despedida colgó su celular.

Maldición, estaba muy nervioso. Nunca se la había confesado a alguien antes.

Suspiró en un intento de relajarse. Fue hasta el café donde citó a Levi y se dispuso a esperar. El pelinegro llegó y Eren sólo podía suspirar por dentro, sintiendo los nervios traicionarle segundo tras segundo.

Levi no se sentó ni siquiera, no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Eren estaba como una olla de presión, y con sólo ver al pelinegro entrar estalló. Se levantó de su asiento caminó con rapidez y sin decir nada más abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza, probando sus labios por primera vez. Eran tan suaves y dulces como siempre lo imaginó. Se aprovechó de su cercanía para guardar en su memoria su temperatura y su aroma, antes de luego irse a paso rápido y dejando a un Levi en shock totalmente solo en el café.

。

Los días iban tachándose en el calendario que tenía en casa, y aunque dejó salir sus sentimientos en ese beso volvía a sentirse presionado. El corazón parecía estar a falta de espacio en su caja torácica, tenía esos grandes impulsos de llamar a Levi pero luego decidía que mejor no.

Así pasó el período vacacional y cuando le tocó regresar a Manhattan a continuar sus estudios, no siguió yendo a la casa de Levi, ni al gimnasio donde lo conoció.

Se sentía como un maldito cobarde. ¿Por qué lo evitaba? Pues porque estaba asustado de un rechazo, ni siquiera se aseguró de que Levi fuese homosexual, sólo sabía que estaba soltero. Es todo.

Su rutina era monótona, demasiado para su gusto.

。

Tras transcurrir otro mes Eren "aprendió" a vivir con ese pequeño agujero en el corazón, uno causado por su propia cobardía pero que decidió llevar por más tiempo. No fue hasta que un día que salía con algunos amigos a un bar volvió a escuchar esa canción tan característica que le hizo erizar la piel.

 _Le Cygne_

Y no había duda de que esa manera de tocar esa pieza sólo le pertenecía a una persona.

― ¿Levi?

。

Decidió dejar la salida con sus amigos para aclarar las cosas con Levi. Ambos ahora estaban en la terraza del edificio donde estaba el bar. El cielo oscuro resaltaba por algunas estrellas difuminadas por la contaminación lumínica de la brillante ciudad.

― Desapareciste. ― Comenzó Levi.

― Sí…

― ¿Por qué?

Eren ladeó el rostro notando a Levi mirándolo con atención, de nuevo estaba escaneándolo con sus ojos plata, como espadas amenazando con destruir la integridad de aquello que cubría sus sentimientos.

― No quiero que me odies. ― Terminó rindiéndose ― No quiero que me odies por lo que hice aquél día. Se suponía que iba a hablar contigo un rato, que comeríamos juntos y luego… ― Eren se detuvo y desvió la mirada negando con la cabeza ― No tiene sentido. Sólo no quiero molestar.

Se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero de nuevo los dedos fríos de Levi estaban en su piel, el pelinegro lo estaba deteniendo cogiéndolo del brazo.

― Eres tan estúpido…

Su corazón latió con fuerza de manera dolorosa, aquí venía lo que temía. Levi lo iba a hacer pedazos…

― No me importa lo que pasó ese día, pero de verdad que me cuesta creer que no te hayas quedado a esperar mi respuesta. Joder.

¿Respuesta?

Miró de nuevo a Levi a los ojos y quedándose así como estaba, totalmente quieto, vio al pelinegro acercarse más a él y su corazón casi se salió de su pecho para cuando el pelinegro lo besó.

Bajo la luz de la luna Eren contestó el beso sin contenerse a tomar la cintura de Levi. Sólo quería perderse en el íntimo momento en la infinidad de cada segundo.

。

De nuevo su rutina y relación tomarón un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Desde aquella noche se hicieron pareja y sólo podía sentir la infinita felicidad recorrerle.

Ya no iba a diario a entrenar como antes, seguían entrenando pero pasaban tiempo juntos. A veces llegaron a salir, o simplemente compartían suaves besos por un rato después de cada día de entrenamiento.

Levi Ackerman era parte de su rutina, era parte de su vida.

Pasó el cumpleaños de Eren donde Levi le compuso una canción y al cabo de otros meses más Eren quiso avanzar más en su relación, quería vivir con Levi.

Ya habían llegado a septiembre y las calificaciones de Eren estaban altas, sólo faltaba su prueba final.

― Tendré una gira. ― Declaró Levi.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

― La próxima semana.

Eren sintió un apretón en su estómago y pecho. Pero… venía su examen final.

― ¿No puede ser luego? Digo, posponerse…

― No puedo, Eren. Iré a Los Angeles primero, luego a San Francisco, Las Vegas…

No. No podía quitarle esa gran oportunidad a Levi. Él tenía sueños y su pareja también los tiene.

― Eren, en serio siento no poder estar contigo para…

― No importa. ― Le interrumpió Eren ― Estarás ocupado, yo estaré bien. ― Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de sinceridad ― Es algo que entiendo a la perfección.

― Bien, Eren…

Eren quizás no lo supo, pero Levi sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa también había un poco de desilusión.

。

El día había llegado. Un 11 de septiembre como cualquier otro.

Levi madrugó ese día para poder hacer una última revisión a su equipaje. Todo estaba listo para ir a Los Ángeles.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y su agente fue a su departamento por él. Lo dejaría en el aeropuerto y le entregaría los boletos para el viaje.

Así fue y en eso notó que Erwin se había pasado el aeropuerto al que se suponía que irían.

― ¿No me ibas a dejar ahí?

El rubio suspiró.

―Temo que no, Levi. Hubo un problema con los boletos y por error nos vendieron uno de Boston a Los Ángeles, por falta de tiempo no nos queda de otra que ir por esa vía.

Bufó. Eso pudo servirle de excusa de quedarse con Eren. Ni modo, ya estaban allí.

A eso de las 7:00 am ya se hallaba en el Aeropuerto de Boston. Decidió llamar a Eren para notificarle, éste no contestó. Se oyó su voz del buzón de mensajes.

"Hola, Soy Eren Jaeger. Si quieres déjame un mensaje y luego te llamaré"

― Eren, es Levi. Un idiota nos vendió el boleto de Boston así que tuve que venir hasta acá. Ten éxito en tu prueba, al llegar a Los Ángeles te llamaré. ― Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar.

Luego de guardar su celular de nuevo en una de las tiendas del aeropuerto algo llamó su atención, y sin dudar entró.

。

¡Mierda! ¡Iba tarde!

¿No se le ocurrió ir tarde cualquier otro día?

Con rapidez se había dado una ducha ignorando el sonido de su celular que se hallaba en la cama. Ni siquiera desayunó, y tomó sus cosas rápido antes de salir dejando el celular allí abandonado en su cama.

Un error muy pequeño, pero que terminaría recordando por siempre.

。

Un ambiente deprimente envolvía a Levi Ackerman justo ahora. Gritos, llantos, la desesperación y pánico podía saborearse y justo ahora podía escuchar las plegarias más sinceras que jamás podría haber oído antes.

Hace casi nada una azafata había gritado a todo pulmón, dejando en claro la situación en la que se hallaba justo ahora.

Evidenciando el abismo sin retorno en el que se había sumergido por una pequeña equivocación en los boletos.

Fue tonto, pues en lo que subió al avión había decidido que sólo se presentaría en Los Ángeles y volvería a Nueva York directamente, así estaría con Eren para que le dieran la noticia de sus resultados en la academia, aunque ya estaba seguro de que él iba a salir victorioso.

Ah… justo ahora veía a todos llamar a seres queridos, diciéndole cuánto los amaban, dejándoles la ubicación del testamento, pidiendo disculpas por los errores que cometieron.

Levi no tenía familia, sólo sabía de su tío en Francia, un narcotraficante que no tenía nada que ver con él, ya se había desligado de ese mundo hace muchos años. Sólo tenía a Eren.

Eren… aquél idiota al que golpeó, el hombre del cual se enamoró.

El pelinegro no se había planteado la idea de morir, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en el ejército francés, quizás era porque no tenía nada que perder y justo ahora perdería todo.

La verdad tenía miedo.

No quería destrozar a Eren, ni arruinar un día tan importante como este. Pero necesitaba oír su voz.

― Maldita sea… ― Sacó su celular y lo encendió.

Incluso se sorprendió de sí mismo porque sus dedos temblaban un poco mientras que tecleaba el número.

Esperó los tonos mientras que seguía maldiciendo, sintiendo la inercia empujarle porque el avión ahora descendía a toda velocidad. Sintió una lágrima descender por su mejilla y de nuevo se maldijo por sentir miedo, porque no importa lo que hiciera. No había marcga atrás.

Un tono, dos tonos, al tercer tono lo dejó de contar.

― Contesta. ― Pidió ridículamente ― Por favor, contesta… Maldita sea.

Escuchó que lo atendían.

― Eren.

O eso creyó.

"Hola, Soy Eren Jaeger. Si quieres déjame un mensaje y luego te llamaré"

。

Iba de camino a casa después de su prueba final. Había salido un poco más temprano ya que sólo era eso. Estaba entusiasmado y nervioso por los resultados. Pensó en que Levi quizás ya estaría en Los Ángeles, por lo que decidió llamarlo.

Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo, no estaba. En su mochila, tampoco.

Bufó exasperado. Quería hablar con él de nuevo, contarle que quizás le fue bien y, ¿por qué no?, hablarle sobre que estaba ahorrando para que ambos se mudaran juntos.

Fue hasta un teléfono público dispuesto a llamar a Levi, mas no llegó a introducir la moneda por aquél horrido y estruendoso sonido de una explosión.

La ciudad luminosa a la luz del día, empezó a pintarse de gris.

Todo el mundo corría y la zona estaba siendo evacuadas, a Eren no le quedó de otra que retirarse del lugar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, que es donde vivía. Sólo oía frases como:

"El World Trade Center está siendo derrumbado"

"Alguien colocó bombas"

"Vi claramente que era un avión"

Esa última frase fue lo que acabó con su calma. Debía llegar a casa y contactar a Levi.

Cuando iba en el elevador respiró profundo.

― Todo va a estar bien. Levi se fue mucho más temprano, seguramente ya está en Los Ángeles. Todo irá bien…― Dijo tratando de no ser víctima de la desesperación.

Algunas lágrimas habían salido a causa del pánico y lo primero que alcanzó al llegar a su departamento fue su celular que se hallaba en su habitación. Levantó la tapa y miró que tenía correo de voz. Suspiró y empezó a reproducir uno.

"Eren, es Levi. Un idiota nos vendió el boleto de Boston así que tuve que venir hasta acá. Ten éxito en tu prueba, al llegar a Los Ángeles te llamaré"

Suspiró. Levi estaba bien.

Sólo revisaría el otro correo de voz y después llamaría a Levi para contarle sobre toda esta locura.

Sin embargo, su mundo se derrumbó al oír el segundo mensaje de voz.

"¿Eren? Mierda, Eren. Ni siquiera sé porque hago esto, tampoco sé porque no quedé… Sólo sé que necesito decir esto. Justo ahora me siento como un maldito cobarde, porque aunque sé que esto va a destrozarte te llamo" Hubo una leve pausa, evidenciando más los llantos de fondo. "Secuestraron este avión, ya todos aquí lo sabemos y no voy a poder volver contigo, Eren. Lo lamento... No te culpes a ti mismo, eres idiota y sé que vas a empezar a culparte por esto cuando en realidad no tienes nada que ver con esto. Esto que sucede sólo me hace recordar lo insignificante que soy ante este mundo tan grande. Quiero disculparme, Eren. Por no estar a tu lado en tus resultados, ni en tu capacitación, ni mucho menos cuando ya tengas una placa policial" Hubo otra pausa. "Espero que no haya problemas para que llegue tu regalo. Te debía un reproductor de música y unos auriculares. Ja, creo que al final sí valió la pena mandarlos por correo. En fin, Eren, no me queda mucho tiempo. Sólo te pido que me perdones por no haber sido tan expresivo, por no haber rechazado esta gira y muchas otras cosas. Creo que lo único de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberte golpeado con la bolsa de boxeo en ese gimnasio. Me iba a disculpar contigo pero no lo permitiste, sin embargo me diste los meses más interesantes de mi vida. Ya tengo que irme, Eren. Prométeme que serás feliz con alguien más. Te amo"

Hasta ahí llegó el mensaje de voz, y la compostura de Eren, quién sólo pudo caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar.

No vería más sus bellos ojos, tampoco podría abrazar a su pequeño cuerpo, ni contemplar aquella sonrisa que después de tanto tiempo el pelinegro le regaló una vez. Lo había perdido por completo y ahora su mundo se hacía frágil ante sus ojos.

Se volvía inestable, insignificante y sólo se fragmentaba en pedazos pequeños. De Levi entonces sólo quedaría un nítido y doloroso recuerdo, un reproductor, unos auriculares y una suave melodía que no volvería a escuchar nunca más.

― También te amo, Levi…

… **En memoria a las víctimas del 11 de septiembre de 2001…**

。

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\- No sé mucho de la carrera policial, sé que se debe asistir a alguna academia o escuela pero no sabía bien si hay que pagarla o si es de educación gratuita. Me disculpo si no agregué detalles importantes.**

 **。**

 **Esto debió ser entregado el 11 de septiembre, pero había empezado a escribirlo un poco tarde y por algunos líos personales que ya pude resolver me tardé más de la cuenta.**

 **Dejo el final así de abierto. Lo siento, pero ahí queda. Es lo más largo que he escrito alguna vez(?) Me hubiese gustado retratar más las sensaciones de Levi, sus miedos y sus sentimientos pero honestamente no sabía como hacerlo. Esa fue la razón por la que su punto de vista fue tratado de una manera tan corta.**

 **Otra cosa, el tema principal es música, tal como lo dice arriba, pero lo relacioné con la fecha gracias a la fecha de entrega que asignaron para el evento c: No me hago responsable. YOLO.**

 **Dejaré esto aquí. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor, digan si les gustó y en qué puedo mejorar. No teman n.n**

 **Bye!**

 **Edit:** **Tuve que resubir esto porque sin querer puse la versión sin corrección e_e Si alguien volvió a releerlo quizá note la diferencia (?)**


End file.
